


Don't think, just do

by saiee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kuroo head overheels in love with Tsukki, M/M, Not really stalker Kuroo but something like that, Telepathic Kei, Telepathy, Tsukki likes cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiee/pseuds/saiee
Summary: When you've lived most of your life hearing another person's thoughts, you just have to get used to it. Tsukishima Kei struggles to do just that, but it was tiring.Would it be too much to ask for someone who can hear his troubles too?Enter the cats. Enter Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. The library incident

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea for months and just got the time to write it. This was originally for the Headphones prompt for 30 days with KuroTsukki on Twitter but meh, didn't get the time to finish it off.
> 
> Ah, also, if you read my other two fics, you probably noticed that I don't use "big" words... well, that's because English is not my first language (〃艸〃) Sorry in advance. 
> 
> FYI, sentences with 'xxx' and not italicized are normal thoughts, and sentences with 'xxx' italicized are the thoughts that Tsukki can hear.
> 
> I honestly don't know how many chapters this will take but I plan 3 to 4 chapters, but we'll see.
> 
> Summary has been edited!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows Kuroo's stalker tendency ლ(｀∀´ლ) just a tiny little bit!

Tsukishima can't recall when, but he started hearing this guy's voice whenever he's in the uni.

 _'He's really pale... and pretty. That neck of his looks really sexy too.'_ Hearing this annoying voice became a norm for him. Although, not knowing where this is coming from, or what the other person looks like, Tsukishima Kei can't help but think that these are the thoughts of a pervert.

He cringed every time he thought of that.

Since he entered college, he only has Yamaguchi and Hinata as friends. Yes, he considers Hinata a friend, an annoying one. They don't get to hang out all the time since they are taking different courses, so most of the time, Tsukishima is alone. He doesn't want to befriend anyone and he doesn't feel the need to talk to anyone either.

Hearing other people's thoughts are more than enough for him to know that only a few people are genuine.

Whether he likes it or not, he can hear another person's thoughts. Though he called it 'hearing their voice', technically, people are only speaking in their minds. He can't remember exactly when it started, but just when he was around 10 years old, he found out the hard way what his so-called friends really thought of him.

Yamaguchi became his friend as he knows that the guy truly cares for him, while Hinata... he considers him a friend because his thoughts are the same as what's coming out from his mouth. He is a genuine person, though he won't tell the shrimp about it.

 _'Shit, he is alone and I can't pass on this once in a lifetime chance.'_ The pervert started again.

At first, Tsukishima wasn't sure who this guy was thinking of, but one time, the guy mentioned 'black glasses being sexy', and when he looked around him, he's the only one who wore black eyeglasses that time. Of course, he tried to check everyone's faces to determine whose thoughts were those, but he failed. After that, he kept hearing the voice of the guy who calls him _'tall and sexy Megane-kun'_.

That means the guy is always close. He hears him almost every day. Is he a stalker?

Not one to care (as long as no harm is done), Tsukishima rearranged his headphones on his ears and turned up the volume of his iPod. It doesn't completely drown the voices, but it helps him focus on the music instead of the voices.

He still has his last class at 3 o'clock in the afternoon and it's only 20 minutes past 1 o'clock. He thought he will have a peaceful time in the library science section, but he was wrong. He normally goes to the social studies section since there are fewer students there, but since he's been hearing that pervert's voice at that section, he decided to study and pass his time at the science section, another 'almost empty' part of the library.

However, that perverted guy came to pester him again. _'Wait, I can just text Yaku to say I will be late. I may not have the same chance again.'_

'Don't make that Yaku person wait.' Tsukishima thought, feeling a little bad for the other person. That made him scratch his head, a bit irritated that he was carried away again by another person's voice.

Turning the page of the book in front of him, not really understanding anything, he just started to hum the song playing on his iPod. That's when a shadow loomed over him and the book he's trying to read.

'Just ignore him. Ignore him.' Tsukishima doesn't want to talk to anyone, especially not to this guy. He turned another page, not even a glance at the person standing beside him.

 _'But damn, what am I going to say anyway?'_ Tsukishima heard, then after a few seconds, he felt the presence moving away.

He breathed a sigh of relief. 'Great, I don't have to-'

Just then, someone took the seat in front of him, which prompted him to lift his eyes from his book. In a normal situation, the blonde will definitely not look at any person who takes the seat in front or even beside him, but since he was distracted, his reflexes moved before he can think. It's too late for him to look away and he found himself staring at a tall guy, who is also staring back at him.

A guy with crazy-looking hair and, he refused to admit it, but yeah, a handsome face, although it somewhat looks confused.

'Fuck.'

Wait. Did he just cursed in his head or was it the other guy who did that?

Groaning at his own carelessness, Tsukishima slipped his headphones until his nape and composed himself before he asked. "Uhm... do you need anything?"

The other guy frowned at him and gave him a smirk. He placed his elbows on top of the table, chin resting on one of his palms, and continued to stare and smirk at him, blatantly.

_'I was surprised he looked up, but well, he seems interested too...'_

He seldom hears it, but from time to time, Tsukishima can also hear the sound of emotions overflowing in a person's thoughts. If that even makes sense at all, because right now, he can hear soft giggling in his mind, which he knows is definitely not his nor anyone other than the guy in front of him. He sits alone at this table and the other students are another table away from him. Too far for him to hear their voice.

Attempting to know what the other guy wants, though he probably already knows what it is, the blonde asked again. "I'm pretty sure you need something, but I won't know until you say it. Also, I'm trying to study here." He snapped that last part a bit.

"Ah~ sorry about that. I also want to study for a bit and was about to take the seat beside you, but I've taken this seat instead since I like the view here."

Not one to take any hints, Tsukishima answered. "Oh, I'm so sorry if I'm blocking the view. Maybe I should move away from here then." Tsukishima started gathering his things.

"No! I'm just kidding, okay? Stay right there, please?" The crazy-haired guy plead. _'Fuck, that did not work. You are such a smart-ass, Tetsurou.'_ Tsukishima frowned but he stopped taking his things. He refused to look at the other guy though.

"Excuse me then." Once again, he started reading the same lines from the book in front of him. Silence reigned between them, although Tsukishima can still hear how this Tetsurou guy scolds himself for looking and sounding like a creep. The blonde can't help but smirk at that. 'At least he knows.' He thought.

The silence continues, but he can feel the other guy's eyes boring into him. That's fine. Only if Tsukishima can't hear what this guy thinks while staring at him. After some time, it became really uncomfortable. Tsukishima is not used to hearing other people shower him with compliments and at this moment, he's hearing a lot.

"Uhm... It doesn't help me study if you're going to keep staring." He started, still not looking at the other guy. "If you have something to say, its best not to waste your time staring. That's all."

To his surprise, he heard a chortle broke out from the other guy. He looked up from his book and gaped. Tsukishima heard someone shushed, probably the librarian, and even though he's not the one who's laughing scandalously, he knew he's blushing from embarrassment.

The black-haired guy probably noticed the blonde's embarrassment and finally stopped laughing. "You're cute." He said in a breathy voice, still catching his breath

Irritated, Tsukishima glared at the other guy. "Well, thanks, I guess? Do you mind?" He gestured the book in front of him, wanting the peace he had earlier back before this guy appeared.

"Sorry, really. You can continue studying, I'll just keep observing from here, quietly."

"Observe what?"

"You?"

"Why?"

There's silence again, this time, Tsukishima can't hear the voice of the other guy and it feels like he became deaf for a moment. He reached for his headphones and checked if he can hear the song playing from his iPod and its there. Just why can't he hear this guy's voice all of a sudden-

"Actually, I really like you, Tsukishima Kei."

Tsukishima just stared at the other guy with a blank face. Although he already heard this guy shower him with compliments about his looks, is that really a good starting ground to like someone?

_'Please say something... please say something, anything...'_

A realization came to him and Tsukishima started gathering his things. "Since you know my name, I think you already heard what kind of person I am. Thanks for your interest, but don't worry, you'll lose it in a few days. I should be going now."

He stood and walked away from the other guy, whose voice he can't hear again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Tsukishima Kei? That guy is as cold as he looks. He also wears this face like he knows what you're thinking and he can't trust you? I don't how he became friends with Yamaguchi and Hinata from the Business department, but yeah, he can't be bothered with anyone else."

Kuroo looks at Yamamoto pointedly. "How can you say that when you don't know him personally?"

"His coldness bites. You better ask Kenma."

That's the answer he got from his kouhai when he asked if he knows Tsukishima. Yamamoto is a straightforward man and he gets along with everyone almost instantly. Well, not everyone, it seems.

Kuroo was left alone at the library the other day when Tsukishima Kei walked out on him. He was not surprised at all, but he also did not expect the way he responded. It was like the guy himself knew how other people see him and have also accepted the possibility that no one will be interested to get to know him.

Frankly, Kuroo wasn't interested at first, but how could he resist a normally straight-faced person who suddenly looks so cute playing with several cats at the park on a winter day?

Kuroo woke up early that day and decided to take the longest route going to the uni, so he passed by the park. He normally went to the park for his morning exercise and knew there were stray cats there. Maybe it's the cleaner who takes care of the cats that's why they just stay there, so sometimes, he'd go there and play with them just a bit. He was surprised to find Tsukishima Kei, sitting on one of the benches near the planted trees. He had some snacks with him and what looked like a twig which he used to play with the cats.

He knew the guy from Kenma, who hangs out with Hinata, who happens to be friends with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Sometimes, when he comes to pick up Kenma so they could go home together, Tsukishima is there. He doesn't look up from a book he's reading or from his cellphone. He won't even bother to say 'Hi', but he's there.

For him, the guy isn't cold. He just doesn't want to bother himself with anyone. So that playing-with-cats display really got him. That personality gap is just so cute.

From then on, he found himself staring at Tsukishima Kei. Hell, he would even look for him on his vacant time, though it's hard since they are on different departments. One time, he had a chance to passed by Tsukishima eating by himself in the cafeteria and Kuroo found his pale nape the sexiest thing he ever saw. His glasses and straight-face also remind him of his Science teacher back in senior high school. His sexy Science teacher.

He'd see him walking in the campus with his tall stature, headphones present, and looking like he doesn't care, even when some girls look his way, because why not? He just looks so aloof and cool at the same time.

Then that library incident happened. When Tsukishima looked up at him and asked if needed something, he thought he was interested in Kuroo too. That made him happy and it fired up his confidence. He had not planned to talk to Megane-kun that time, he just wanted to spend a little time staring at him, but well, good things happened, oh, and bad things too.

Kuro groaned in frustration. Having a crush on someone... he's no longer a kid for fuck's sake. Still, he had to admit that he really, really like Tsukishima Kei.

Enter Kenma, his friend who will also become his Hero.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That thing that happened in the library still bothers Tsukishima, just a tiny little bit. For a moment, he can't hear that guy's voice even though he was just in front of him. That never happened before.

Tsukishima thought it might be because the guy was staring at him directly but not talking. That rarely happens. Of course, if you're staring at each other, you're most likely in a conversation, right?

This curse opened a new puzzle it seems. He sighed.

"Tsukki?"

He forgot that he's with Yamaguchi in the cafeteria.

"Yeah?" He answered without looking up from his food.

"Is everything okay?" _'You seemed to be in a deep thought. You also keep on sighing.'_ The latter part was Yamaguchi's voice and he sounded worried. He's always worried when it comes to his friend.

"You're overthinking. How's your presentation?" Tsukishima changed the subject. He can feel Yamaguchi staring at him.

'There you go again, changing the subject. I'm not overthinking. Just tell me what it is and I might be able to help.'

Yamaguchi sighed. "All good. Shouyo's helping a bit since I helped him with his. It's almost done."

"Well, that's a surprise."

His freckled friend laughed, completely forgetting his worries. "If we give him time, he actually knows what to do."

They continue eating in silence after that. Sometimes, he hears Yamaguchi's voice as he plans what to do next after eating lunch. From time to time, he'd comment about the blandness of the food, their noisy guy on the next table.

Just normal, random thoughts and that's really comforting. Maybe that moment was just a one-time thing and it won't happen again.

He'll also make sure not to run in to that guy again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No."

"Just why?!"

"Even though we're in the same class, we barely talk to each other, you know."

"You hang out with him."

"Shouyo and Tadashi hang out with him, I just happened to be there."

"Oh please, use your logic on your games, not on me."

"Kuroo, just talk to him directly. Stop being a creepy stalker, okay?"

Kuroo frowned at his friend. "I did that though."

That made Kenma look up from his game and gaze at him suspiciously. "You did something and now you need my help to clean up the mess?"

"I don't care how you call it, but please help me get his number from Hinata, or at least ask him to ask Tsukishima to talk to me, even just for a bit." He pleads.

Kuroo went over to Kenma's house after dinner and found him, as usual, in his room, focused on one of his games. He knows he has to fix this soon. A direct approach wouldn't do since he messed up on that plan already. Kuroo thought that if he sends a text message as an apology, then asks him to meet again, it might work.

"Ah... you think sending him a text message will resolve anything? I'm not close to Tsukishima, but I at least know that texting him won't work. You know that he can just block you, right?"

Kuroo groaned with that realization.

"Please, just talk to him directly again and don't mess up this time. I will not ask Shouyo for Tsukishima's number."

He huffs and bolts up from Kenma's bed. "Just when I need a friend, he turned his back to me."

"Stop being dramatic, Kuroo."

He was about to head out of the room, stomping his feet like a kid when Kenma called him.

"I just remembered that Shouyo said Tsukishima usually hangs out alone in the park. Apparently, he does that after his second period when both Tadashi and Shouyo are not available. It's actually the park or the library, but my best bet would be the park."

Kuroo stares at his feet for a moment. The idea just sinking in. Of course, the park! He remembered exactly what time and day he saw Tsukishima Kei there.

Out of happiness, he walks towards Kenma and ruffled his blonde hair with both his hands. "You're really a genius!"

Kenma grunted, not pleased with the way his hair was treated. "You just think with your hair, not your brain. Now, leave me alone and don't come crying to me if you mess up again."

"My hair has nothing to do with this!" Although offended, he walked out of Kenma's room and house with light steps.

Kenma is still the Hero, whether he likes it or not. 

-End of CH 1-


	2. I'm a cat lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's mind worked for a bit this time and Tsukki's history with cats. A bit of progress too. (；´∀｀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! Idk if anyone noticed but the title actually came from the lyrics of "You could be happy" by Snow Patrol. I love that song and I just kinda hummed the tune while thinking of a title and there you have it. The line just kinda fits for me. (^▽^;)
> 
> I will probably add more tags as the story progresses but don't worry, there's nothing to be alarmed of. 
> 
> Also, I love both cats and dogs, but I just thought Tsukki needs a cat-loving life. (つ◉益◉)つ
> 
> FYI, sentences with 'xxx' and not italicized are normal thoughts, and sentences with 'xxx' italicized are the thoughts that Tsukki can hear.

Tuesday, 9:20 AM. That was the day and time he saw Tsukishima at the park. Tomorrow's Tuesday and his class starts at 10:30 AM. Kuroo plans to just go there and act like seeing him is just a coincidence... or should he say that he's been told that he would be there?

Told by who? Definitely not by Kenma... not another lie.

Kuroo has been antsy since he came up with 'the plan' last week. The fact that he hasn't seen Megane-kun for the past few days didn't help at all. It felt like he's being avoided.

Even when he went to pick up Kenma, who was with Hinata and Tadashi at that time, Tsukishima Kei was not there. Of course, when he asked his little friend, he was told to stop being a stalker, yet again.

He grumbled.

"So... any-"

"None."

Kenma hummed. "Lately, you haven't been yourself, Kuroo. I think you're really infatuated."

Kuroo moaned. Kenma doesn't have to point that out. Although he wouldn't say 'infatuated' because that sounds short-lived. 

"You usually move fast too, but you can't seem to get past level 1."

Kuroo sighed. "Gee, thanks."

"You're also taking the 'coward route' (a.k.a stalking). You'll never make it to the final boss."

"Thanks very much." He said with a snap, though he's just pouting.

The rest of the walk became silent after that. Kenma probably noticed that he's in deep thought so he busied himself with his game. They parted ways and Kuroo went inside his rented room. Still deep in thought.

He threw himself on his bed. Is he not being himself?

He rolls on his side. Is he moving too slow? He just thought he had to be careful. Though what happened in the library contradicted that.

He rolls on the other side, fished his phone from his bag, and opened his Gallery. Kuroo has just one photo of Tsukishima Kei. It's the one from the park where he was playing with some cats. They were too adorable. Tsukishima's eyes were gleaming and he had this smile plastered on his normally un-caring face.

Yes, he secretly took a photo of Tsukishima and the cats... He stopped at that thought.

The cats.

He laughed, feeling a bit silly and giddy at the same time. "At least we have one thing we both like!" Now he felt like going out for an afternoon run. Too much excitement is not good, better release those.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

If Yamaguchi asks why he's always in a hurry to go home these days, he'd say he wants to sleep. Tsukishima readied an answer just in case he asks, but Yamaguchi never did. The guy just gave him this look that said he knows something is going on, but he won't ask. For now.

His friend's worried thoughts were not left unheard though.

Starting his short walk from the uni to his rented room, Tsukishima plans to go home to get some snacks, then he'll visit the park.

Since the library incident, Tsukishima avoided being there for a long time, even in the uni. If he needs a book, he'd get it and go somewhere he can be alone... or go home.

Truthfully speaking, he is avoiding this Tetsurou guy, if that's really his name.

For the longest time, no one dared to approach him, unless it's necessary. Again, his friends are an exception, but this crazy-haired guy, as he wants to call him now, just approached him out of nowhere and blatantly confessed.

Well, there were some who did that too when he was in middle school, but he was so cocky that time, he admits, that he thought he was above everyone else. He had no interest in anyone and they lose theirs a few days later. 

As a middle-high school student, Tsukishima came to a realization that what he had was extraordinary. He actually felt superior at that time. It helped him with his study, although it still works for him even if he can't hear their sensei's voice since he can study just fine.

Hearing another person's voice helped him save his precious time. There was a time when a classmate approached him, wanting to befriend him, but his stupid voice kept repeating how ' _Tsukishima is a cool and smart guy so girls will most likely notice me if I became friends with him._ '

Why does everyone want to benefit from another person?

The superiority he felt at first vanished and when he became a high school student, hearing the voices suddenly became tiring.

He doesn't want to hear or know another person's thoughts. This thing he called 'power' at first became a curse for him, a burden. Sometimes, he would succumb to the thoughts of his tired mind and thought if it would be too much to ask for someone to hear his own troubles too?

Being on this thing alone, even with his personality, feels a bit...miserable. Tsukishima really hates admitting to that. That's probably why he developed a hobby, or rather, an outlet.

Life goes on for him during high school. Yamaguchi's still there, people also come and go, some stayed and became someone close to a friend, and others were forgotten. Ah yes, Yamaguchi. He actually thought of confessing his circumstance to his friend, because knowing Yamaguchi, rather than get conscious around him, he'd be worried endlessly. That'd be troubling.

His relationship with his brother at that time was a bit awkward. So instead of going straight home, he usually dropped by a park still quite far from their house, but still on the way, and... play with cats, secretly. His outlet.

It was a whim at first. A cat approached him and the next thing he knew, he was holding a short twig and waiving it in the cat's direction. No complaints from the cat, he can't hear its voice at all.

No one knows he plays with the stray cats in the park, except an old lady who passes by every past seven in the evening. At first, she gave him a curt nod, and when she noticed the cats, her smile widens, and then she gave him bread.

It became a routine after that; just him going straight to the park after school to play with the cats. It was really... nice. Tsukishima can't hear the voices of the cats. It was peaceful being with them, probably with other animals too, but a cat's purr was so comforting, it gave him chills sometimes. That's how it works for him anyway.

That miserable feeling is still there, but knowing he can be around another living species and not worry about what they are going through, it's like a haven for Tsukishima.

That's why moving out of his parents' house was a hard decision for him, but the University he wants to attend was quite far. His parents found him a 1R which is a 5-minute walk from the University. One time, he took a detour and was pleasantly surprised to find a big park. 

For him, the park also means stray animals. He knows he's a bit childish on this side of him but, whatever. No one knows it anyway.

After getting the treats, he started his stroll towards the park. It was near the shopping district, one of the busiest parts of the city, but during the early hours of the day and after the shops close, the park is almost empty. It's a big one so it doesn't matter if some people catch up with their exercise or walk their dogs. The blonde frequents here so much that he already found a place where he can be peaceful. 

That is, until today.

His usual seat, the bench hidden close to the trees has an unexpected occupant, it's the guy he's been avoiding for days. 

Tsukishima groaned inwardly. Guess he'll go home for today. Before he gets noticed, he turned around, only to be stopped by a white cat looking up at him expectantly. It was one of the cats he feeds. It mews and makes its way towards him.

Panic rushing in, Tsukishima is about to literally run to escape when he heard someone call out to him.

"Tsukishima...-san?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

All his excitement died away after running several laps in the park and he was able to think clearly. He decided to be honest with the blonde.

Kuroo made his way to the hidden bench where he saw the blonde and took a sit to rest for a bit. In less than 5 minutes, a calico cat emerged from the trees and jumped in beside him on the bench.

It was looking at him expectantly, probably for a snack. Too bad he did not bring any. It probably got used to getting snacks from the blonde who frequents here. Kuroo can't help but smile at that thought.

He reached out a hand and pats the cat's small head. "So sorry I forgot to bring any treats. Maybe next time, hmm?"

Two cats appeared from nowhere and rubbed their faces on his legs, purring. This time it's a white cat and a tabby cat. Just why did he did not bring any snacks?!

The white cat, probably the smartest one, knew it will not get any treats from him, moved away from him, and started to skip towards the walking tracks. That's when he noticed a certain blonde, half-hidden by the bushes.

His heart skipped a beat. 

Oh hell, it's not just a beat. It's thumping so loud now, it's no wonder his hands are suddenly sweating.

He badly wants to call him out. How should he call him anyway? Definitely not Megane-kun. Then... "Tsukishima...-san?".

'Ah damn! Why do I have to add "san". I'm older than him!'

Then he heard it. Tsukishima Kei chuckled, who probably also caught himself with the sudden laugh and clears his throat and looks down.

That also caught Kuroo by surprise, but it gave him hope and a bit of his confidence back. Kuroo stands and saunters towards the blonde, who still refused to look at him. "Geez, that did not come out right. I mean, I'm not sure how I should call you."

The blonde still refused to look at him, but he doesn't move. That's a good sign. 'Plus, he laughed so cutely earlier.' Maybe he doesn't need to wait for tomorrow.

"Uhm... so I've been meaning to talk to you. If you have time..."

"Why?"

"I... uhh- The last time did not end well so..." The blonde is still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit weird approaching you out of nowhere." He continued.

They both went still for a moment, just there standing in the park, with the cats meowing at their feet. Then Tsukishima spoke in a neutral tone. "Not really."

The blonde started to walk towards the bench, with the cats right behind him. Kuroo's heart melted at the scene. 'They're too cute~.'

Tsukishima threw a sharp look his way. Surprised, Kuroo almost asked if he had said that aloud and if Tsukishima was the type of person who doesn't want to be called 'cute'.

That was cute though. 

The white cat circled on the blonde's leg while he sits and the calico claimed the space beside him. He followed the cute 'creatures' to the bench and sat at the far end. The tabby cat settled comfortably on his lap.

He heard the blonde sigh and can't help but tease him. "If you sigh too much-"

"Thank you very much for your concern. It's my first for the day."

Kuroo laughed at the comeback. "Then I'm glad." He smiled. There's no sarcasm with the answer he got, so he also gave an honest reply. Tsukishima stared at him for a moment and he did not turn away. It feels like he's being tested. The blonde is like a cute cat, testing the waters first before giving in to the company offered by another creature. 

He wants this guy to realize that his intentions are genuine. He wants to know more about this quiet, tall blonde guy, which he finds really cute.

Tsukishima turned away first, then heave another sigh, which earned him another laugh from Kuroo. A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"At least, someone's happy." The blonde said, a bit miffed and embarrassed.

"Ah~ yes, thank you."

Just then, the cat on his lap started mewing. He was so engrossed with the cute blonde that he forgot about the cute cats!

Tsukishima took out the treats from the plastic and started feeding the cats on the cemented floor. "Just how many times-"

He glanced at the blonde when he stopped midway. "How many times...?"

"I meant to ask if you always come here?" Tsukishima asked, fumbling with the plastic bag in his hands.

This feels like his cue, so he won't let this chance pass. "Yeah, I usually jog here and... play with the kitties, just sometimes. Also..."

The blonde threw a new batch of treats on the ground before looking at him expectantly.

"Also, I saw you one time playing with the cats and you look so... so cute that I just had to..." he was about to say that he took a photo secretly but he caught himself.

Tsukishima is looking at him with a frown. He continued, "...I just had to approach you when I saw you in the library."

"Hmmm..."

That hum is not a good sign. Just where is the usual Kuroo Tetsurou when he needs him?!

"I appreciate that you took your time to talk to me but... I don't even know your name."

Shit. "I did not introduce myself?"

The blonde shook his head.

Kuroo groaned and grasped his hair with both hands out of annoyance at his stupidity. He holds out his right hand to properly introduce himself this time. "I know the sequence has been messed up, but my name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm in my senior year in the Department of Chemistry and uhh... I'm a cat lover."

Well, that was lame. Tsukishima obviously thought so too, as he was hiding a smirk by turning his face away. Still, the blonde took his offered handshake. It was only for a bit, but he felt the soft hand on his, and damn, he's never been so regretful of his sweaty hands.

"Then, it's Kuroo-san."

"Yeah, that's okay." 'For now.' He added on his head and smiled sweetly at Tsukishima, who's frowning at him again. His smile falters when the blonde's frown deepens.

Another sound from one of the cats caught the blonde's attention. While handing some treats to the cats, the blonde spoke, "You already know my name, so I'll just say that I'm a freshman from the College of Psychology." 

Glancing his way, the blonde continues, "It was Hinata who gave you my name, right?"

A bit embarrassed, Kuroo scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I found out your name through Kenma, who hangs out with Hinata, who happens to be friends with you."

"Kozume-san?"

Kuroo nodded. "He's my childhood friend."

"You're total opposites. I kinda feel bad for Kozume-san."

"Tsu-Tsukishima?" Kuroo stuttered. His head almost snapped when he turned towards the blonde. He knows that a lot of people from his and Kenma's circle of friends thought the same and their so-called friends still tease him about it. So, is the blonde teasing him too?

Tsukishima clears his throat. "Also, I'm not sure how you came up with the conclusion that you like me when I'm a guy and you don't know me personally, but I can't deny you your own feelings." The blonde stood and handed out the plastic bag of treats to him, his back on Kuroo. "Please continue feeding the cats, I'll be on my way now. See you at school, Kuroo-san."

In a blink of an eye, Kuroo was left with the cats pawing on his legs. He looked down at the cats, then on the plastic in his hand. Is that all? He did not even get the chance to say his piece, of how he wants to be friends with the blonde or be more than that if given the chance.

"...but he said 'See you'. So he's not going to avoid me anymore?" He beamed at the thought.

His exhilaration was interrupted when the scraping on his legs became painful, so he started to give more food to the cats. Looking inside the plastic bag, Kuroo was surprised by how much treats Tsukishima brought for the cats.

"Ugh... Just how adorable can he be? The personality gap is too much. Ugh..." Feeling giddy and happy, he picked up the tabby cat and hugged him. The cat in his arms struggled as it was interrupted with its mealtime.

"Okay, okay. I'll feed you all these snacks since you cute beings were entrusted to me." Kuroo carefully drops the struggling cat on the ground. "And because I'm a cat lover!"

-End of CH2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably thinking that Kuroo is obsessed with the word "cute", well, you're right! (*´ω｀*) Tsukki will address that next time. (^ー^)ｖ
> 
> I'm still unsure how long this will take, but I really want the progress to be little by little. (I don't want to rush Tsukki (っ´▽｀)っ)
> 
> Thank you for following this story although its messily written (≧∀≦ゞ


	3. He has yet to conquer Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima started seeing more of Kuroo. Then, there's another 'library incident' and... Yaku is really a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, sentences with 'xxx' and not italicized are normal thoughts (mostly Tsukki's thoughts only), and sentences with 'xxx' italicized are the thoughts that Tsukki can hear.

Tsukishima is back in the library. He's waiting for Yamaguchi since he has free time and he agreed to accompany and help him study. Hinata will probably tag along. The two got along pretty well, while him... it was just okay, he thinks.

Living a 'normal' college student life does not require him to get along with everyone. Just a couple of good people will do. So there's Yamaguchi and Hinata. There's also a senpai in one of his classes... then Kuroo-san, he had to admit. Oh, there's also Kozume-san.

On their first day, Hinata just happened to sit beside Kozume Kenma in one of his classes, and thinking that he was also a freshman, the idiot started talking to him, only to find out that he's actually a year older. All of this was told by Kozume to Yamaguchi when the former first hung out with them after a class.

Ever since then, he'd find the three hanging out together and he'd go along with them. Personally, Tsukishima likes Kozume. He doesn't bother with anyone else aside from Hinata.

Though Kozume's impression of him at first was of a rival.

He remembered smirking at the smaller man after hearing his voice and he also remembered being called a smart-ass too. That's fine. It's not like the pudding-haired guy (Yamaguchi was the first one to use this pet name) played the good guy with him or Yamaguchi. He's silent most of the time, playing games on his phone or whatever he has, talks to Hinata with his low voice, or just plainly staring at their idiot friend.

Kozume is a quiet, reserved guy, yet he still hangs out and basks in Hinata's randomness. Anyway, that's probably what he likes about Hinata and why he stays. Maybe he could say the same thing with Kuroo. Though he's pretty sure that the guy has his serious side, everyone does. Although Tsukishima only has only seen his mischievous and 'cute' side since they met.

He clears his throat at that unwelcome thought. 

That thing in the park happened 4 days ago. Tsukishima meant it when he said that Kozume and Kuroo are total opposites in terms of their personality. Tsukishima was grateful though. Despite his tendency to have perverse thoughts, Kuroo Tetsurou is a genuine person. 

The only thing that bothers him, is how he calls out and approaches him just about anywhere! The blonde did say "See you", but the other students were already giving them weird looks. 

Well, it seems the guy is famous, for several reasons. He heard and felt the envy from the other students. Tsukishima couldn't care less, but earning other people's attention negatively is annoying - level 3. His maximum is 5.

What do they talk about? Random things, and of course, the cats, no matter where they are. Yet again, the use of the word 'cute' is excessive when cats are involved, in his opinion. He's thankful, at least, that the guy is a bit possessive of the thought that he's the only one who knows this _'cute side of Tsukishima Kei'_ , so he tends to speak in a low voice whenever he talks about the cats. Still, Tsukishima refused to be associated with 'that' word.

He almost asked just how many times the black-haired guy can use the word 'cute' in a conversation, or rather, how many times can the guy call something or someone 'cute' in his mind. 

He groaned. Now he's also using the word too much to his liking.

Tsukishima is on this train of thought when he hears that familiar voice in his head. 

_'Bingo!'_

The blonde can only sigh, waiting for that familiar, crazy black hair to appear in front of him.

_'I was about to give up looking for him since I have class in 20 minutes. Lucky!'_ In less than 5 seconds, the said guy took the seat at the opposite side of the table. Placing his backpack on the table, Kuroo beamed at him, showing just how happy he was to see him. Well, Tsukishima can literally hear his thoughts.

_'Oh, he's wearing an oversized hoodie. Cute!'_

That word again. He heaved another sigh.

"Hi, Tsukishima. So is that your first for the day?"

"Hello, Kuroo-san. It's actually the second."

"Geez, who's been making you sigh so much? Don't think too much about them." Kuroo said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Thank you. I'm trying not to, but it can't be helped if they always appear anywhere. The library, for instance, and the park."

Realizing who he was referring to, Kuroo feigned a hurt look. "You're a precious kouhai, of course, I would want to know-" He stopped, face brightening up. _'Wait- so, our cute blonde thought of me all the time huh?'_ Hearing that, Tsukishima realized he shouldn't have said and now, he's dreading where this conversation may lead to. 

Plus, that smirk is a little bit distracting.

"So you thought of me all the time huh?"

'Nope, not so much as "all the time", just for a bit, because you're one of the few people who can talk to me normally.' Tsukishima thought before answering, hoping to save himself. "Just sometimes, not all the time, Kuroo-san."

_'Tsukishima-kun's so honest. He's an indifferent, yet an honest guy. The combination is just too adorable.'_ The blonde was a bit miffed to be called 'indifferent'. Not that it's not true, just the sound of it doesn't sit well in his ears, that's all. That 'adorable' part though, is definitely unacceptable.

Leaning on the table towards him, Kuroo asked, "Tsukishima-kun, why do you think of me?" That smirk still in place. 

Not wanting to back down, he stared straight into the other's eyes and said, "Just thinking of your tastes with... things and everything." He faltered a bit at the end, but he hoped that will be the end of this topic-

"...things and everything?" -though it might be wishful thinking on his part. Without breaking eye contact, he answered. "Yes, they just... uhm, don't match?"

"Why, thank you, Tsukishima-kun. Don't worry, we have time to know each other." Kuroo beams and winks.

A wink. Kuroo just winked at him. Tsukishima tried so hard to hold back his laugh, that it came out as a snort. Seeing that from a big buy with that crazy rooster-hair was kind of silly. 

'Or was that supposed to be flirting?' It was funny and charming at the same time, though he'll never say that out loud. 

He clears his throat, composing himself. "I do have time but, don't you have a class, Kuroo-san?" That was supposed to be his win, but it obviously didn't dampen Kuroo's playful mood. That irritating and distracting smirk is still in place. Tsukishima can't look away, just because that means that he'll lose. Not him, when-

'Wait.' Just then, he came to the realization that the 'voice' is not there again. Tsukishima looks around, checking for other people near them, but there's none. He shifts on his seat, leaning a bit towards the table, he stares into Kuroo's eyes. His eyes scrutinizing, trying to hear his thoughts, but there's still none. It feels like he's gone deaf. Again.

"Uh, Tsukishima-kun, don't stare at me like that. I might get the wrong idea."

Composing himself, he asked. "Sorry, I did not catch what you said."

Probably sensing the change in his demeanor, the smirk on the black-haired man's face turned lopsided. "That I might get the wrong idea if you continue staring at me like that?"

He still can't hear it.

"Tsukishima? You're still doing it, you know."

He shook his head to take his mind off 'that' matter for now.

"Tsukki! Sorry for making you wait!" He almost jumped when someone called him. That few minutes of 'deafness' felt like hours. 

'Thank God for Yamaguchi.' He ignored Kuroo's questioning look and turned to his friend. Just like he predicted, Hinata's with him. "It's fine. As I said, I have free time."

"Oh! Hi, Kuroo-senpai!" Hinata greeted.

"Hello, Kuroo-senpai." Yamaguchi added.

"Hello, Chibi-chan. You too, Yama-kun." He smiled. _'Ah~ too bad, my 'alone' time with Tsukishima-kun is over. I kinda want him to continue staring at me like he wants to kiss me, hehe.'_

"I did not!" Surprised and embarrassed by what he heard, Tsukishima can't help but snap at the other man. It was too late for him to realize that it was actually Kuroo's thoughts. The three look astounded by his outburst. The air suddenly tense. 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, worried. 

_'Did he-? Did I say that aloud?'_ Kuroo looked genuinely surprised too.

'Shit.'

"I- I mean...sorry. What I meant was...that I did not wait for too long, Yamaguchi. Kuroo-san also accompanied me, so it's really fine." He can feel Kuroo's eyes on him and it's making him even more anxious. 

Yamaguchi frowned at him, then at Kuroo, whose eyes were on him. _'What just happened?'_

"What the hell, Tsukishima! Don't shout in the library! That surprised me!" Bless Hinata for speaking up.

"Shh. Hinata, you're shouting too." Yamaguchi turned to the other student two tables away and silently apologized. 

Kuroo laughed at their tangerine-haired friend, which lightened up the mood for a bit. His expression was back to being worried though when he looked back at Tsukishima. _'I'm not sure what happened, but why do you look anxious... and scared?'_

For the first time in his life, the blonde can't look at someone directly because of fear. Fear of what? A lot of things. 

The other man sighed, _'What did you do this time, Tetsurou?'_ Fixing his bag back on his shoulder, Kuroo looked at the time and stood. "Okay, I still have a class so I- I'll get going now...Tsukki?" 

Despite the worried and confused thoughts, there's a gentle smile on the older guy's face and that somehow helped him release the tension, which is probably showing on his face. 

Wanting to change the atmosphere too, Tsukishima groaned and rolled his eyes, feigning irritation. "Not you too."

Kuroo laughed. The tension is all gone. 'I'm glad.' Kuroo smiled apologetically at Yamaguchi, one hand in a praying position. _'I'm not so sure what I did, so I'm sorry to leave like this.'_

"See ya around, Tsukki!"

With that, the three of them were left alone. Hinata automatically took the seat that Kuroo previously occupied, all the while thinking why Tsukishima screamed and how Kuroo-san is as scary as always. 

_'Kuroo-senpai is still a bit scary because of his hair, but when he calls me 'Chibi-chan'... it's a bit embarrassing, I forget that he's scary at all.'_ Sometimes, he envies Hinata. He's simple, he doesn't have a lot of secrets.

While Yamaguchi, even though he always took the seat beside Tsukishima, took the one beside Hinata. Not directly in front of the blonde, but still enough so that he could observe his friend.

Of course, Yamaguchi knows that something happened, though he's not sure what it was. He just felt like Kuroo has something to do with it, though he thinks it's really not the older guy's fault.

Tsukishima sighs. It's been so long since he felt anxious about being found out. Here he is, wondering again how it'd feel like to be innocent of other people's thoughts and secrets. Maybe he won't be this indifferent towards others.

He apologized silently to Yamaguchi. More than any other time, he just wants to go home now and confine himself inside his room. He doesn't want to hear anything, but the songs playing on his iPod.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you're skipping class, you idiot."

Kuroo groaned. He was just gathering his things after their last class ended, and Yaku's remark was a bitter reminder of what happened earlier. 

Truth be told, he was not the type to skip class, but he kind of wanted to earlier, when he was lucky enough to find Tsukishima. Then something happened, and it felt like it was his fault, but he was not sure what he really did? So he kind of ran away.

He groaned, for God knows how many times already since he left for class.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Did something happen?"

"Yakkun, please shut up for now. I need to think."

"Wha- you bastard! I'm asking what happened so I can help, you know?!"

Kuroo glanced at his friend, considering, but dropped the thought in the end. "Nah, seriously, I'm fine."

He stood up. A group of female classmates called out to him and he waved back.

There was a light tap on his shoulder. "Nah, you're not fine. You just waved back in response? Aren't you joining them to drink some overly sweet frappe in a nearby cafe?"

They started walking out of the classroom. Kuroo heaved another sigh. "That was a one-time thing only. I'm not fond of frappes and the likes, anyway."

Yaku has been his friend since high school and he knew that the guy can give a sound advice... but not without teasing him first. That's why he considered whether he should ask or not. Just in case, he doesn't want the guy to tease Tsukki too when he sees him. Not that they'd meet anyway. Not that he'd say it's Tsukki...

"Yeah? So you'll never accept their invitation again?" Yaku continues as they walk the distance from the school grounds to the main gate. "Coz the girls have been asking me why lately, they can't spot you on your usual hangouts during your vacant times, it's getting annoying." 

Kuroo was the friendly type, despite how intimidating his looks and height are. Of course he can't say no if one of his classmates asks for help, especially if it's as easy as lending his notes for a few minutes. Although that cafe part really surprised him too. "It's a one-time thing only, okay? They asked to copy my notes and I said yes. That's all!"

The smaller man frowned at him, and gave him a shove on his shoulder. "You're annoyed too?"

"Yes!" He's both annoyed and frustrated. He felt bad for lashing out like this to Yaku, but all these mixed-feelings, confusion and frustration are bubbling up inside of him. Like, yeah, probably it's really his fault, but he wants to know why. Because just when he thought he was able to close that gap, even just a little bit, it feels like he's back to square one. He can't comprehend what happened. That time, Tsukki's stare was more than welcome... was it that joke that he might 'get the wrong idea' that started it? Or did he unconsciously say that he wants to be alone with Tsukki for a little longer aloud?

He sighed, for the nth time since he left the library. Tsukki will surely laugh at him and would definitely use Kuroo's own words against him. He wants to hear Tsukki's laugh, even if it's just a snort or chuckle. 'Come on, even his nickname is so cute, why did anything have to happen anyway?'

Yaku clears his throat, breaking his thoughts. "If our boy, Kenma is here, he'd just look at you, then go back to his game." He shrugs. "That means, 'let's go about our own businesses since you're so childish.' Just saying."

Kuroo was offended at that comment. "He wouldn't."

They turn around a corner. "Whatever your issue is, it's making you childish AND pathetic. Fix it on your own. I don't care anymore."

He growled at his friend. The smaller man guffawed. "You're going crazy, Kuroo!" 

Unable to control his frustration any longer, Kuroo pulls his hair with both hands, muttering incoherently. 

They were about to pass by the front of a cafe, when the sliding door opened and came out the sole reason for his distress. Tsukishima Kei in the flesh, wearing his headset, looking warm with his layers of clothing and a scarf, holding a box with the cafe's logo on it.

Kuroo's heartbeat skipped. "Tsu-Tsukki?!"

Tsukishima looks surprised himself. "I- Hello again, Kuroo-san." The blonde glanced at Yaku then back at him, looking a bit hesitant, but he has this air of determination on him. "Uhm... do you have time now?"

Of course, Kuroo has all the time in the world right now. It's so easy to say "Yes", but Tsukki's extra adorable right now, with that blush on his cheeks, that he can't help but stare. The blush deepened, oh so obviously, that Kuroo just wanted to hug him, then pinch his cheeks.

"Kuroo-san...?"

The moment was broken when he felt a hard thing nudge the back of his left knee, that he almost lost his balance. "Well, see you tomorrow, KUROO-SAN." Yaku gave him a smirk and a hard slap on his back before walking away, leaving him and the blonde alone in front of the cafe.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

New Message from Yaku-san:

_-Yo, Kenma! Is our Kuroo whipped?_

_-...not yet._

_-Hahaha. If you witnessed how he acted just now, you'd probably say "definitely yes"._

_-He has yet to conquer Tsukishima anyway._

_-Tsukishima?_

_-...forget I said anything._

-ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-End of CH3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle of writing several thoughts.... __φ(。。) I kinda understand Tsukki's stress haha. I have to leave the draft for weeks and I have to re-read it hundreds of times...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter (；¬д¬)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this out of my system ＠＾▽＾＠


End file.
